


Dulce Muerte

by Perla_Regina (AlannaBlack)



Series: KINKTOBER MCU: STARKER-THORKI-STUCKY [3]
Category: Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man: Homecoming (2017), starker - Fandom
Genre: Absurd, Alternate Universe, Angst and Fluff and Smut, Angst and Porn, Awkward Sexual Situations, Disease, Gay Sex, Kinktober 2018, M/M, Out of Character, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Spanking, Starker, al chile quería escribir esto y me vale tres multiversos de pito, big spender canon fic, im not a doctor but i did some research LOL, peter parker is sick, starkerenespañol, tony stark is worried, vasovagal syncope
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-17
Updated: 2019-03-11
Packaged: 2019-09-21 01:00:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 9,516
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17033316
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlannaBlack/pseuds/Perla_Regina
Summary: Aquí les dejo otro PWP con el que cierro (tardíamente) el Kinktober 2018 y sí, también va en el canon de “Big Spender” y sucede justo después de “I wanna feel something”. Saludos :D





	1. Incertidumbre

Las horas pasaban lentas, pesadas, insufribles. Ni toda su tecnología había servido de nada para saber qué era lo que estaba aquejando a su amado y lo tenía casi al borde de la muerte. No había conocimiento humano que le ayudara a comprender esa situación y sus recursos tan ilimitados, por primera vez encontraron una barrera. Tony estaba deshecho preguntándose qué tendría que hacer o a quién tendría que ver para que salvaran a Peter, su esposo.

Durante esas interminables horas de angustia, había pensado en consultar algunas “alternativas” que pudieran darle una respuesta, pero ya no había tiempo. Él era un hombre de ciencias y por un momento, pensó que podía hacer espacio en esa mente tan objetiva que poseía y no cerrarse a las posibilidades. La magia o alguna terapia que implicara ciertos rituales, hierbas y aromas era lo único que le faltaba por probar y lo haría sin dudarlo si con ello le daban garantía de que el amor de su vida mejoraría para siempre.

Esa noche, Peter se había desvanecido al igual que en otras ocasiones pero esta vez ya no reaccionó. Tony no perdió tiempo y aunque intentó todo lo que estaba a su alcance, nada había servido. Esa serie de escaneos no demostró nada que le diera una pista o indicara algún otro fallo en el cuerpo de su amado. Miró nuevamente su reloj mientras esperaba que FRIDAY le mandara algún resultado con información relevante, con datos sobre algún otro especialista pero al parecer, estaban con el mejor. No había otro.

—¿Familiares del señor… Stark? —el medico frunció el ceño al leer la hoja del ingreso.

—Soy yo. El señor Stark es mi esposo —dijo Tony regresando a ese momento y encarando al doctor de ojos verdes que lo miraba con extrañeza.

Ambos hombres se miraron con recelo. Se habían visto solo una vez pero al parecer, aquella primera impresión nunca se olvidó.

—Pues para ser un señor, la verdad es que su esposo es muy joven.

Tony sintió incomodidad ante ese comentario y sólo apretó los puños. Peter acababa de cumplir los veintiuno y ese día estaban haciendo planes para celebrar otro aniversario de bodas cuando la tragedia se manifestó nuevamente.

—Pues es muy joven y todo, y sí, es mi esposo, pero al menos…

—Bien —interrumpió el médico mientras leía la hoja que tenía frente a sí—. Logramos estabilizarlo pero honestamente, me gustaría hacer algunas pruebas antes de emitir un diagnóstico. Quiero decirle —dijo enfatizando— que si desea consultar una segunda opinión debe hacerlo. Si bien soy uno de los mejores, creo que también es válido que alguien más le diga qué es lo que está mal con su esposo, especialmente si sabemos qué es lo que realmente está mal con el del muchacho y no, no hablo de él, sino de quién lo trajo y que seguramente es la causa detrás de todo ello.

Tony bajó la mirada. Hubiera querido írsele encima a los golpes, pero se contuvo. No era el momento para dejarse llevar por viejos rencores. No era posible que después de haber sorteado múltiples escenarios y haber sobrevivido a más de una guerra tratando de defender el planeta, de buenas a primeras hubiera algo que pudiera arrebatarle al amor de su vida. No lo soportaría.

—No estoy aquí para venir a hacer comentarios sobre mi vida marital. Vengo porque mi esposo necesita ayuda y sí, de todas las opciones disponibles, créame que agotamos cada una y sólo nos quedó usted. Pero si lo de aquella noche años atrás aún le sigue molestando, por favor, quisiera entonces llevarme a mi marido a otro lugar—dijo Tony sin poder esconder su molestia.

La expresión altanera del galeno solo incomodó a Tony, más cuando lo escuchó hablar con aquella voz que indicaba que en serio, al fin se había encontrado a su igual. Sólo aquel lo superaba en arrogancia.

—Usted sabe que soy el doctor Stephen Strange y que eso es más que referencia suficiente para cualquier cosa. Créame que no es insolencia cuando le digo que soy el mejor y por eso mismo, me atrevo a sugerirle otra opinión, cosa que nunca había hecho antes porque siempre soy el primero y el último que les dice lo que está mal. Por el momento, puede pasar a verlo. Esta durmiendo pero está estable. Al menos su pulso ya subió y su ritmo cardiaco está bien. Si se hubiera tardado, no creo que la estuviéramos contando.

Tony contuvo las ganas de llorar. El doctor le palmeó el hombro pese a lo incómodo del momento.

—Pase a verlo. Tal vez eso pueda ayudar un poco pero, a pesar de que ya se estabilizó, tampoco espere buenas noticias. Ni siquiera yo sé que es lo que le está sucediendo. Tal vez si yo hubiera conocido mejor al chico, las cosas serían distintas y usted ni siquiera estaría aquí. Tal vez él ni siquiera estaría pasando por nada de esto y todo eso se hubiera podido evitar, ¿no lo cree? Al menos mi nariz se pudo arreglar y el señor Hammer tuvo la cortesía de pagarme la cirugía.

Tony se hizo a un lado al recordar tan vívidamente aquella pelea. En serio que Strange era peor de lo que todos esos años había imaginado en secreto y sin querer incomodarse más de la cuenta, prefirió mirar hacia donde una enfermera lo estaba esperando y entró a la habitación en terapia intensiva donde estaba Peter.


	2. Desvanecimiento

Mientras veía dormir a Peter con todos esos aparatos monitorear sus signos vitales, pensó en lo que había detonado ese momento.

Esa noche habían llegado del cine y prepararon la cena. Peter cocinaba mientras Tony se encargaba de que el postre estuviera listo. Un pastel de fresas con crema batida que era el mismo que iban a comer sobre la sedosa textura de su enorme cama. Esa cena era especial porque al fin decidirían a dónde se irían a celebrar otro año de casados en completa paz después de las cosas que habían sucedido. Peter le había dicho que se moría de ganas por ir a esquiar pero Tony le dijo que lo mejor era la playa. Que quería hacerle el amor bajo el ardiente sol de Malibú y que después, lo revolcaría sobre la arena de cada una de las Seychelles. Luego, lo metería al mar de Sarakiniko y después, le daría fresas y champán en alguna playa del Caribe.

Sonrió cuando vio la emoción y la lujuria brillar en los ojos castaños de su joven esposo.

“¿Qué es lo que hace mejor la playa que la nieve?”, le había preguntado Peter.

“Que los dos podemos andar sin ropa por más tiempo”.

Tony le pidió a su I.A. que apagara las hornillas de la estufa al tiempo que sostenía con ambos brazos el ligero cuerpo de su esposo trenzándose en su torso. Lo llevó cargando al tiempo que lo besaba y lo acostó en la cama. Mientras Peter empezaba a desnudarse, Tony regresó por aquella torta de fresas y crema batida para ponerla sobre el cuerpo casi frágil de su esposo. Se mordió el labio deleitado cuando vio que Peter empezaba a retorcerse de placer ante la sensación de la crema y la lengua de su esposo removiéndola con calma. Tony se dio tiempo para recorrer con su lengua el cuerpo de Peter, para saborearlo aun cuando los rastros pegajosos de la crema habían sido borrados ya.

“¿Sabes qué quiero que… me… prepares?”

La voz entrecortada por el deseo y la ansiedad de su esposo lo enloquecían.

“¿Qué amor?”

Tony sonrió cuando vio que su marido se sujetaba con fuerza de aquellas sábanas de seda roja que a Peter tanto le encantaban.

“Quiero que… ah…”

Tony empezó a llenarse la boca de la erecta piel de su marido mientras clavaba sus dedos en las caderas delgadas de Peter. Los gemidos y movimientos casi cadenciosos de ese cuerpo joven lo estaban enloqueciendo.

“Quiero… quiero… ah…”

Tony sacó aquella suave y húmeda piel de sus labios para hacer lo que tanto deseaba. Se colocó en medio de las piernas de su esposo y sin importarle el desastre que los restos del pastel habían dejado sobre la cama, se aprestó a besarlo. Poco a poco, tras haber sentido que ya había preparado esa dulce entrada, comenzó a introducirse en el cuerpo de Peter. Un jadeo como los que tanto le gustaban fue el indicador perfecto de que el placer empezaba a desbordarse.

El vaivén arreció en intensidad. Tony lo estaba disfrutando y los gemidos y gritos de placer de su marido le indicaron que arremetiera con más fuerza. Tony cerró los ojos entregándose a su sensual faena cuando se dio cuenta de que Peter estaba pálido y sus labios resecos. Tony se detuvo de golpe.

“Nene, hey, ¿estás bien?”

El castaño abrió los ojos.

“Sí… Me siento un poco mareado, pero sigue”.

El chico se veía exhausto y no era la primera vez que les pasaba cuando hacían el amor. Habían pasado unas cuantas semanas dese el último episodio, y a pesar de que la primera vez le dio un susto mortal, Tony se aprestó a tomarle el pulso a Peter y se dio cuenta de que estaba disminuyendo, más que en las otras ocasiones.

“Vístete, vámonos”.

El chico se levantó y apenas puso un pie sobre la lujosa alfombra, se desplomó. Tony se apresuró a cargarlo y llevarlo a la improvisada sala de cuidados que había montado en su apartamento dada la rara condición de Peter. Últimamente la usaba mucho a causa de los desconocidos malestares de su amado, pues aunque la primera vez el diagnóstico había sido una descompensación física por estrés y eso los había tranquilizado un poco, Tony no deseaba correr más riesgos si es que ya había encontrado un remedio temporal a esos desvanecimientos. El millonario le pidió a la I.A. que monitoreara los signos vitales y aunque no era médico, sabía que las lecturas eran peores que la última vez. Algo no andaba bien con Peter.

Regresó a medio vestirse a toda prisa y como pudo, le puso algo de ropa a Peter. Apenas estaba abrochándole los jeans cuando el chico volvió en sí.

“¿Qué pasó?” dijo con toda tranquilidad.

“Tenemos que ir al hospital”.

“Pero ya me siento bien, ¿qué tienes, Tony?”, ´preguntó el joven.

“No sé qué tienes tú, pero esto no me está gustando. Anda, vamos”, dijo preocupado el millonario.

Peter tomó las manos de Tony y las llevó hacia su cuerpo.

“Bebé, no es hora de jugar, no me gusta nada. Te desmayaste”.

“¡Pero me siento bien ahora! Anda, estábamos haciendo algo rico. ¿Por qué no lo terminamos y luego me llevas a donde quieras, eh?”

Tony miró como Peter se humedecía los labios y poniendo los ojos en blanco, por no poder contenerse ante ese gesto, el mayor se apresuró a abalanzarse sobre el cuerpo de su joven esposo. Más tardó en desabrochar esos jeans, que en lo que notó que su propio cuerpo le demandaba en terminar con ese frenético movimiento dentro del cuerpo de Peter. El joven estaba más que listo y pronto inició ese interminable concierto de gemidos y maldiciones que escapaban de los delgados labios de Peter. Tony olvidó el problema que lo tenía preocupado y se aprestó a seguir complaciendo a su marido.

“¡Más, más, más! ¡Más rápido, Tony!”

“¿Te gusta? ¿Te gusta así?”

“¡Sí, sí! ¡Más duro, más duro!”

Tony sujetó de las caderas a Peter y empezó a embestir con más intensidad. La blanca piel de las caderas de Peter estaba enrojecida y sudorosa. Tony no perdía detalle de la forma en la que Peter se mordía los labios y lo excitaba sobremanera escuchar los jadeos y gritos desesperados del joven.

“¡Más, más… Ah, me vengo, me… me…!”

Tony se derramó copiosamente en medio de esos muslos sabiendo que Peter estaría sintiendo exactamente lo mismo cuando vio que nuevamente, el chico había perdido el conocimiento.

“¡Peter!”

Se separó violentamente y lo alcanzó a sujetar antes de que se resbalara de la fría mesa contra la que lo tenía recargado. Sin dudarlo, se vistió, arregló a Peter y salió manejando a mitad de la noche al hospital. Aun no entendía por qué cada vez que le hacía el amor a su esposo, este terminaba inconsciente. A diferencia de otras veces, inclusive en esa misma noche, Peter siempre volvía en sí, pero tras ese episodio, Peter no había respondido a las bofetadas que sin mala intención le había dado. Lo tuvo que cargar y pedir ayuda en la sala de urgencias, tragándose la vergüenza de decir cómo habían sucedido las cosas ni él lo entendía del todo.

De vuelta a ese momento, en el que aún se sentía enojado por la forma en la que el doctor le había hablado, Tony se acercó a tocar los cabellos de Peter y le dio un beso en la frente. La puerta de aquella habitación se abrió y vio al doctor que los había atendido.

—Señor Stark, ¿puede venir un momento por favor? Necesito hacerle unas preguntas.

Tony no quería separarse de Peter. El doctor intervino.

—No se preocupe, estaremos aquí vigilándolo y hay un ejército de enfermeras y médicos dispuestos a ayudar.

Tony miró una última vez a Peter y en contra de su voluntad, se acercó a la salida.


	3. Secreto

La incomodidad en el rostro del millonario era evidente. Quiso omitir detalles, pero sabía que de hacerlo, eso solo obstaculizaría cualquier oportunidad de saber con certeza qué sucedía.

—Así que estaban en pleno coito cuando se desmayó.

—Estábamos haciendo el amor —se apresuró a corregir Tony. Odiaba la forma tan fría en la que el médico usaba ciertos términos.

—Bien —dijo el galeno mientras tomaba nota—. ¿Usted y el señor Stark no estaban bajo la influencia de sustancias que pudieran alterar su metabolismo? ¿Alcohol, drogas, tabaco, algún medicamento, estimulantes o un popper? Digo, lo entendería en usted sabiendo de antemano que ya es un hombre bastante mayor, pero en el chico… Igual lo entendería. Los jóvenes siempre buscan con qué experimentar cuando tienen la posibilidad y más cuando tienen a alguien que les conceda absolutamente todos sus caprichos, ¿no?

Tony, bastante ofendido, miró al doctor.

—Mire —dijo tratando de no írsele encima a los golpes—. Mi esposo y yo jamás hemos tenido que recurrir al uso de ninguna sustancia para… —Tony respiró hondo— Ni siquiera yo a mi edad tengo que usar ciertas pastillitas azules y menos él que es mucho más joven que yo. Jamás hemos tenido que usar nada antes de hacer el amor. Apenas íbamos a beber un poco de champán pero eso jamás ha sido un problema. Yo fumo cigarros normales. Sí, volví a abusar de la cafeína pero él es la persona más saludable que conozco.

El doctor dejó de escribir y miró fijamente a Tony.

—Entiendo la incomodidad y molestia que estas preguntas de rutina le ocasionan, pero si su marido tiene un impecable historial médico así como usted me cuenta, salvo por estas cuestiones, creo que debemos descartar el uso de ciertas sustancias que puedan estar afectando su organismo y yo creo todo lo que usted me ha estado diciendo. Dice que no fuma, que bebe muy poco y no tan constantemente, que tiene una excelente condición física, que hace ejercicio con regularidad, que duerme bien y si a pesar de todo eso, ha pasado lo que ha pasado, creo que tenemos que investigar hasta saber qué esta pasando. Quisiera descartar la existencia de un tumor cerebral o alguna falla bioquímica que esté ocasionando la misma situación con el mismo estímulo.

Tony se levó las manos al rostro.

—Usted sabe quién soy.

—Lo sé.

—Entonces le digo que yo por mi cuenta y con mis recursos, he escaneado a más no poder el cuerpo de mi marido para descartar eso que usted dice y que la tecnología que tengo es por mucho, más avanzada que la que tienen los mejores… hospitales —dijo Tony con marcada arrogancia—. No hay ni un solo temor, fractura o daño neuronal visible.

—Entonces es invisible.

Tony resopló enojado. Le fastidiaba el tono irónico que había usado el doctor.

—Mire, doctor…

El médico leyó rápidamente las notas que tenía en la computadora.

—Si lo que usted dice es completamente cierto, entonces le pido que por favor, me deje hacer mi trabajo con todo y la obsoleta tecnología que tenemos aquí, en este hospital. Lo que su asistente o robot o lo que tenga que le ayude y le haya dicho, no tiene el conocimiento especializado para poder emitir un diagnóstico. Necesito tomar unas muestras de sangre y tejido y…

Tony palideció.

—No.

—¿Por qué no? —lo cuestionó el doctor con una mirada que por un momento le causó temor.

Tony suspiró. Le había prometido a Peter cuidarlo en la salud y en la enfermedad, en las buenas y en las malas. Eso incluía guardar su anonimato como el superhéroe que alguna vez había sido.

—No puedo dejar que nadie más haga eso, bajo ninguna circunstancia.

El doctor sonrió cínicamente. Tony se dio cuenta de que estaba perdiendo la paciencia.

—¿Ni siquiera cuando la vida de su esposo está en riesgo? ¿Hay algo que no me ha dicho porque tal vez usted sí es culpable en cierta medida?

Tal vez Tony debía tomar ese riesgo.

—Ustedes como médicos hacen juramentos y esas cosas, ¿no?

—Toda la información es confidencial, si a eso se refiere.

Tony lo miró fijamente.

—¿No le dirá nada a nadie?

—Salvo que la vida del paciente esté en riesgo o haya una investigación judicial que me lo demande. Pero no, no soy de alardear como otros tipos arrogantes que usualmente vienen a mí pidiéndome ayuda.

Tony se llevó las manos a la cabeza, sumamente desesperado.

—¿Jura no decirle a nadie absolutamente nada?

El médico miró a Tony.

—¿Me va a decir que el otro señor Stark es un alien o algo por el estilo? Creo que todos guardamos ciertos secretos y la privacidad es algo respetable. Al menos la de él, la suya no tanto.

Tony cerró los ojos mientras respiraba hondo.

—Él era Spider-Man y por eso es que yo me he encargado de que nadie más lo revise, hasta ahora. Porque no quiero que nadie trate de sacar provecho de eso, de que su anonimato no se rompa ni ande en boca de todos. Bastante duro fue tener que buscar a un sustituto que pudiera usar el traje como para de nueva cuenta…

El doctor arqueó una ceja sin dejar de ver a Tony.

—Vaya, eso explica porque esa noche el chico se bebió medio bar cuando se fue a sentar a mi mesa y luego siguió bebiendo como si nada con Hammer...

Tony dio un manotazo sobre el escritorio del doctor.

—¡Con un demonio! ¡¿Hasta cuándo vas a dejar de hacer comentarios sobre algo que no pasó y ya?!

Stephen se empezó a reír al ver que había logrado sacar de sus casillas al millonario.

—Al menos su metabolismo es envidiable, pero si Iron Man se casó con Spider-Man, no me imagino lo encantado que usted ha de estar con él. Digo, todos sabíamos lo bien que el chico podía balancearse y contorsionarse… Mire que usted le privó de ese placer a todo el mundo, o a algunos de nosotros.

Tony se levantó y salió furioso de esa oficina. Stephen salió justo detrás de él.

—Oye, ya, fue una broma—dijo haciendo de lado las formalidades—. Disculpa pero en serio, tenía que decirlo y sí, lamento mucho que él te haya elegido a ti y no a mí.

Tony se volteó a tiempo para darle un puñetazo, pero el doctor lo esquivo y le indicó a las enfermeras que no llamaran a seguridad. Stephen continuó mientras suspiraba.

—Pero en vista de que en serio amas al chico y que fuiste un digno oponente porque lo conquistaste aun siendo el animal que eres, voy a hacer todo lo que esté a mi alcance para que Peter esté bien.

El rostro de Tony ardía de ira.

—Más te vale porque si no logras dar con lo que tiene, créeme que me voy a cobrar cada una de las idioteces que acabas de decir y me voy a encargar de que en tu puta vida vuelvas a pisar un hospital si no es como paciente después de la golpiza que te voy a dar.

Stephen lo miró fijamente y sonrió cínicamente.

—Haré todo lo que tenga que hacer con tal de que Peter esté bien y sobre lo otro no te preocupes. Su secreto está a salvo conmigo.


	4. Promesas

Tony se sentó en el sillón. Aquel primer diagnóstico no había arrojado nada y aun cuando el odioso doctor les guardó el secreto y Tony supervisó personalmente que a su vez, Strange hiciera lo mismo con las pruebas, no podía estar tranquilo. Había tenido que ir a verlo constantemente y a estar al pendiente de los resultados de ese primer estudio.

“No concluyente. Se requieren más estudios”.

Frustrado, fue a encender un cigarro y salió a una de las terrazas de su edificio. Peter estaba recostado en la cama, dormitando.

Tony fumó con ansiedad. Le habían parecido ridículas y exageradas las recomendaciones del médico, pero tampoco quería correr ningún riesgo si con eso la salud de Peter podía mejorar un poco o al menos, hacer que estuviera estable hasta la nueva entrega de resultados. Miró el vacío y sintió un vuelco. Hacía años que no había vuelto a contemplar la ciudad así y recordó cuando en sus mejores tiempos, él sobrevolaba la ciudad siendo completamente invencible. Nunca había compartido una sola pelea con Peter y se lamentaba de eso, de que nunca hubieran tenido la oportunidad de pelear juntos, de demostrarle al mundo eso, que ambos eran dos de los superhéroes que aquella ciudad necesitaba.

“…pero si Iron Man se casó con Spider-Man…”

Esas palabras lo tenían angustiado por lo que pudieran esconder. Pensó en que quizá alguna de las lesiones que el chico pudo haber sufrido en su breve vida como superhéroe, era el desencadenante de alguna secuela que esperó tanto tiempo para manifestarse, pero eso era algo difícil de saber. No había nada anormal en su sangre, ni había resquicio de lesiones graves o al menos, eso era algo que Peter había contado con detalle apenas había recobrado el conocimiento y había superado la vergüenza de hablar con aquel hombre que lo había invitado a su mesa y se le había insinuado años atrás.

Tony había tenido que fingir aplomo ante el joven, diciéndole que olvidara ese incidente y que respondiera las preguntas de aquel doctor, que no paró de portarse sumamente cordial y coqueto mientras levantaba el parte médico. Luego, las pruebas interminables y los escaneos y resonancias para saber si había algo que ellos no habían visto, pero no había nada visible. Tony pensó en que quizá podía tratarse de algo psicológico, pero si ese era el caso, entonces la mente de Peter era tan poderosa que usaba la sugestión en contra suya. Tal vez visitar al mismo terapeuta que los había ayudado a recuperar algo de tranquilidad para dar rienda suelta a su vida íntima, podría ser de ayuda, pero Tony no quería aturdir al chico más de la cuenta.

—¿Me das?

Tony volteó al ver a Peter detrás de él. Lucía cansado y aturdido.

—¿Por qué te levantaste? Strange ordenó reposo.

Peter se rascó la cabeza débilmente.

—Pero ya me cansé de estar acostado. Además, es el segundo año que voy a perder en la universidad y…

Tony dejó caer el cigarro y sostuvo a Peter cuando lo vio tambalearse.

—Eso no importa. Más bien, debes estar acostado, reposando. El doctor dijo que debes subir las piernas para que la sangre circule adecuadamente y…

Peter se sujetó al cuello de Tony y sonrió.

—Ya sabes en dónde las quiero subir —dijo mientras estrujaba los hombros gruesos de Tony—, pero ni eso puedo hacer…

Tony resopló mientras lo llevaba de nuevo a la cama y lo acostaba con delicadeza.

—Dijo que nada de esfuerzo físico mientras reposas. Además, ya no falta mucho y…

Peter soltó a Tony mientras se acomodaba sobre la cama.

—¿Para qué? ¿Para saber qué me está pasando o para que me muera?

Tony suspiró.

—No digas esas cosas ni en broma.

—Pues no es como que ande de humor para hacer esas bromas. La verdad es que no sabemos a qué se deba ni sé si sea un efecto secundario de la radiación de esa estúpida araña ni…

Peter se quedó callado cuando sintió que la voz se le quebraba. Tony se acomodó al lado del joven y comenzó a acariciar con delicadeza su frente, misma que otra vez estaba perdiendo calor.

—Hay que esperar. Tal vez para mañana en la noche o antes ya los tengamos.

Peter suspiró y frunció el ceño.

—¿Y si no llego a mañana? Hazme el amor, aunque eso sea lo último que hagamos. Lo demás ya no importa.

Tony se mordió el labio. En serio que deseaba poder cumplir con esa petición, pero las palabras del doctor habían sido claras y tajantes:

“Nada de esfuerzo físico, por muy mínimo que sea. Nada de actividades que impliquen que Peter se pueda agitar y mucho menos… Sí, los dos saben a lo que me refiero y ni eso”.

—¿No crees que lo dijo sólo por joder? —preguntó Peter mientras se frotaba contra el cuerpo de Tony.

El millonario solo abrazó a Peter, tratando de evitar sentir esa sensación pulsante en su cuerpo, causada por los suaves pero insistentes movimientos del joven.

—Puede ser, pero digo, si antes ya aguantamos mucho tiempo sin hacerlo…

Peter suspiró.

—Por eso mismo, porque los dos ya sabemos lo que se siente estar tanto tiempo sin hacerlo. Aunque sea déjame tocarte o tócame, sólo eso.

Tony cerró los ojos.

—No, amor. Ni siquiera eso. Los dos sabemos que no nos vamos a detener y que te vas a agitar…

—Aunque sea bésame, despacio.

Tony no se pudo resistir y besó lentamente al joven. Aquel jadeó cuando sintió la barba de Tony rozar su piel y rompió el beso para poder acomodarse encima de su esposo. El millonario dudó en dejarlo hacer eso, pero también se moría de ganas porque Peter lo besara y por sentirlo encima de él otra vez. Se aferró a la delgada espalda del muchacho y bajó sus manos por aquellas caderas que empezaban a moverse ansiosas.

—Peter, tranquilo…

El chico mordió a Tony y sonrió pícaramente.

—Sólo un poco, por favor… Aunque sea encima de la ropa…

Tony asintió. Sabía que se arriesgaba demasiado pero tampoco quería negarse. Dejó que Peter se frotara lentamente contra su cuerpo y procuró que el deseo no nublara la poca cordura que aún le quedaba. Levantó su pelvis para poder frotarse contra la de Peter. Aquella abstinencia forzada lo estaba enloqueciendo.

—Cuando sientas que… te vas a venir… detente… Yo voy a hacer lo mismo.

Peter asintió aun sabiendo que los dos mentían. Se abrió aquella bata que traía puesta y mostró su cuerpo desnudo. Tony miró con ojos brillantes de deseo la piel blanca y suave y sin dudarlo, se abalanzó sobre ese torso delicado. Lamió con deleite aquellos suaves pezones y los mordisqueó a placer. Peter se acomodó para sentir la boca ávida de Tony en su piel y gimió gustoso.

—Házmelo, Tony… Ya házmelo.

El millonario se detuvo en seco.

—No, bebé. Yo creo que mejor así lo dejamos.

Con cuidado, hizo a Peter a un lado y el chico no tuvo opción más que sentarse sobre la cama.

—¿Y me vas a dejar así? ¿Es en serio?

Tony se levantó y se masajeó las sienes.

—Amor, hay que esperar a lo que digan los resultados y…

—¡Al diablo los malditos resultados, Tony! ¡Quiero que me hagas el amor y si me voy a morir, quiero que sea en tus brazos! ¡Házmelo ya! —demandó Peter con ojos llorosos.

Tony dudó. A la excitación solo le superaba el miedo y la preocupación. Ver a Peter descompuesto por la fallida vida íntima que llevaban, era el acabose. Bajó la mirada y se fue a sentar al lado del chico, a quien abrazo porque no dejaba de llorar.

—Peter, en serio…

—En serio, Tony —replicó el muchacho—. Lo que sea que vaya a pasar, va a suceder y no lo vamos a poder evitar, pero creo que los dos lamentaríamos mucho el tiempo perdido.

El millonario abrazó con más fuerza a Peter y besó su frente.

—Ni siquiera me hago a la idea de tener que estar solo, porque no es así como tengan que ser las cosas, pero… —se detuvo para que el nudo en su garganta no lo delatara—, tampoco quiero ser el causante de algo que solo va a empeorar todo lo que está pasando y…

—¿Más de lo que ya está? No, Tony. Si es por eso o por algo más que ni los doctores saben qué es, yo quiero estar una vez más contigo. Quiero sentirte, quiero que me hagas gritar y si pasa algo mientras lo hacemos, al menos puedes estar seguro de que estaré más que feliz si es la última vez.

El millonario cerró los ojos. No concebiría su vida sin Peter, no se sentía capaz de continuar sin el muchacho a su lado y menos, cuando la vida les había dado algunos meses de tregua. Acarició la espalda de Peter y volvió a asirlo con fuerza.

—Te juro que si algo malo pasa, no me voy a volver a casar ni voy a volver a salir con nadie. Te lo prometo.

Peter empezó a trazar círculos invisibles sobre el pecho agitado de Tony.

—No me prometas esa clase de tonterías. No creo que haya un más allá ni en que vaya a venir a molestarte si sales con alguien más… Pero por lo menos asegúrate de que te haga feliz y que en serio te ame tanto como yo te amo. Sé que por ahí habrá alguien para ti y…

Tony se quedó frío al escuchar eso.

—No, Peter. Eso no va a pasar. Ni siquiera lo digas.

Peter se separó un poco y tomó entre sus manos el rostro maduro de su esposo, obligándolo a verlo.

—No, es normal y no quiero que me jures nada. La vida tendrá que seguir y quiero que en serio estés consciente de eso. Yo ya ni voy a estar aquí y no creo que May te reproche por eso. Ella lo entenderá y estoy segura de que estará de acuerdo.

Tony no entendía la determinación con la que Peter hablaba.

—¿Y si las cosas fueran al revés? ¿Si yo fuera el que estuviera…?

Peter sonrió tristemente.

—Igual yo te prometería lo mismo que tú me estás diciendo, yo también te juraría fidelidad eterna pero no estamos en ese caso. Esto es diferente. Yo sé que…

Tony limpió una lágrima que comenzaba a rodar por aquella piel suave y joven.

—No, Peter. No creo poder seguir adelante si no es contigo. Ni siquiera podré seguir adelante sin ti.

Peter besó la mano de su esposo.

—Pues sigue conmigo hasta donde vaya a llegar. Llévame a ver las estrellas una vez más y…

Los dos se miraron fijamente. Tony se acercó a besar aquellos finos cabellos.

—Cuando sientas que algo anda mal, sólo dilo.

Peter miró aquellos ojos cuya tristeza era profunda.

—Cuando sientas que yo ya no me muevo, simplemente sigue amándome. Lléname de besos y abrázame mucho. Promételo.

Tony sintió que el nudo en la garganta ya no lo dejaría hablar por más tiempo.

—Te lo prometo, Peter.


	5. Dulce muerte (FINAL)

No había podido conciliar el sueño. Peter respiraba acompasadamente y aunque había estado al pendiente, había tenido que salir a buscar a Stephen al hospital. Una enfermera salió diciéndole que el doctor no estaba, que había salido de emergencia a otra ciudad a ayudar con una cirugía y que lo único que había dicho, era que apenas se desocupara iría personalmente a buscarlo.

Tony manejó a toda prisa tratando de no perder más tiempo y ver si Peter estaba bien. Respiró aliviado al sentir el tibio aliento del chico y sentir la calidez de su piel. Aprovechando eso, a las horas de la madrugada se puso a ordenar el departamento y haciendo despliegue de su poder e influencias, mandó arreglar su departamento como nunca. Había rosas por todos lados, pétalos colocados exquisitamente en cada rincón por el que Peter pudiera andar y personalmente, él se había encargado de preparar el desayuno y un festín digno de un rey.

El champán estaba listo, así como aquella fuente de frutas y dulces. Cuando los asistentes se habían retirado, Tony desactivó las cámaras de seguridad de su casa. No quería que aquel momento de intimidad quedara registrado en ningún otro lugar. Se apresuró a colocar fotos de ellos dos juntos en toda la estancia y a escoger la música que a Peter le gustaba. Encendió velas aromáticas por todos los lugares y preparó la bañera con sumo esmero. Cuando Peter despertó, Tony se apresuró a llevarlo y le pidió que esperara un poco en lo que podía unírsele. La sonrisa cándida del chico lo desarmó, pero siguió mostrándose como lo que era ante los demás: un hombre fuerte, de hierro, que no se doblegaba ante las vicisitudes de la vida aun cuando por dentro estaba devastado.

Aprovechó que Peter había amanecido de buen humor y sin que éste lo notara, Tony esparció pétalos de rosas en todos lados. Cambió rápidamente las sábanas y en tiempo record arregló la habitación de ambos. Minutos después, entraba a la enorme tina de baño para consentir a Peter y mimarlo, para besar esa hermosa espalda húmeda y enredar sus dedos entre aquellos delicados y finos cabellos.

Cuando terminaron su baño de burbujas, lo ayudó a salir y lo arropó con delicadeza. Ignorando su propia desnudez, lo cargó con cuidado y lo acostó en la cama. Se conmovió ante la mirada maravillada de Peter, quien lucía sorprendido por esos detalles.

—¿Es para mí? —había preguntado Peter obviando la situación.

Tony sonrió mientras masajeaba los delgados hombros del joven.

—Sí, es para ti, amor.

Peter se despojó de la bata y aunque Tony se moría de ganas y de miedo por hacerle el amor, tuvo que convencerlo de que esperara.

—El postre pienso servirlo más tarde, por favor. ¿Me acompañas a la sala? Hay algo que quiero mostrarte.

Peter se mordió el labio sin dejar de mirar a Tony. Jugó con el cabello mojado del millonario.

—De acuerdo. ¿Tengo que usar ropa o puedo ir así? —preguntó Peter juguetonamente.

Tony sonrió y lo besó delicadamente.

—Déjame ayudarte con eso.

Peter se arrodilló sobre las sábanas de seda y esperó a que Tony le extendiera una bata de seda que hacía juego con la que el millonario iba a ponerse. Se la puso y volvió a besar a Tony. Instantes después, el mayor llevó cargando a Peter al comedor. Lo atendió como nunca y sonrió como un bobo al darle de comer aquellas fresas remojadas en chocolate. Peter se dejó mimar y le pidió a Tony que le dejara devolverle el favor.

—No, nada de eso. Hoy me toca consentirte, por favor.

El chico solo había sonreído y aquella expresión relajada se desvaneció. El temor había asomado a sus ojos una vez más.

—Tony…

—¿Sí?

El chico frunció el ceño.

—¿Por qué hiciste todo esto? ¿Por qué no solo…?

El millonario se arrodilló ante Peter y besó sus manos. Se sentían frías, casi heladas.

—Porque te amo. Porque eres lo más hermoso que tengo. Sólo por eso.

Peter desvió la mirada.

—Dios… ayer no tenía tanto miedo pero hoy…

Tony apretó las delgadas manos del joven.

—Hey, tranquilo. Aprovechemos y disfrutemos el momento, sólo eso.

Peter esbozó una sonrisa triste y asintió. Tony se levantó lentamente y fue a servirle un poco del pastel que tanto le gustaba al joven. Se quedaron en silencio hasta que el teléfono de Tony sonó y Peter lo miró expectante. Tony trató de que su expresión no lo delatara y fingió una serenidad que no tenía. Cuando colgó, Peter se había levantado y caminado hacia el sillón.

—¿Era Strange? —preguntó cautelosamente.

—Sí. Dice que en un par de horas trae los resultados.

Peter se sentó lentamente y Tony lo alcanzó.

—¿Te dijo algo?

—Nada. Dijo que tenía que venir a hablar con los dos, pero que ya viene. Salió de emergencia pero ya viene de regreso a la ciudad y que lo esperemos. Sólo eso.

Peter suspiró. Tony se acercó a abrazarlo y se recargó sobre el sillón.

—¿Quieres que veamos el video de la boda? FRIDAY hizo una edición muy bonita.

Peter negó con la cabeza.

—Dos horas… —dijo con un hilo de voz, casi susurrando.

Tony suspiró. Estaba nervioso y sentía que ya no podría ocultarlo más.

—¿Quieres…?

Peter se volteó y miró a Tony.

—No tengo dos horas.

—No digas eso. Ni siquiera sabemos que…

No terminó la frase. Peter se le montó a horcajadas e ignorando deliberadamente aquella recomendación de no esforzarse más de la cuenta, arrancó la bata de Tony y la suya. El millonario no sabía qué hacer hasta que escuchó la ansiedad en la voz de Peter.

—Lo que vaya a pasar, va a pasar en un par de horas o en cinco minutos.

—¿Y si mejor esperamos a que él llegue?—preguntó Tony tratando de contener los movimientos apresurados de Peter encima de su cuerpo—. Digo, puedo mandar por él para que llegue antes y…

Peter calló a Tony con un beso ansioso, de esos que hacía semanas había dejado de darle. Tony manoteó, tratando de contener a Peter, pero fue inútil. El chico volvió a hacer despliegue de su fuerza y sujetó las manos de Tony para evitar que lo detuviera y se despegó de su boca solo para poder hablar.

—¿Recuerdas la vez que te iba a romper las muñecas?

Tony asintió.

—Ah, pues podría hacerlo ahora si sí tratas de detenerme. Házmelo, Tony. Házmelo como antes.

Tony rogó mentalmente porque el médico llegara a tiempo. Peter se bajó y se acomodó en el sillón. Tony se lamió los labios y habló pausadamente.

—¿Y si mejor lo hacemos en la cama, bebé? Digo, allá está todo lo que necesitamos…

Peter se levantó y caminó rápidamente hacia la habitación. Tony pensó en escapar, pero su erección ya tenía sus propios planes y la punta de su polla estaba más hinchada de lo normal y goteaba incesantemente. Siguió a su joven esposo admirando con lujuria aquel hermoso par de nalgas, aquellas pantorrillas que se moría por volver a sentir sobre sus hombros y aquellos talones, esos pies tan hermosos que lo volvían loco.

Apenas entraron a la habitación, Peter se acomodó sobre su espalda y Tony se acercó por el lubricante. Sin perder tiempo, comenzó a prepararlo y aunque la ansiedad era superior, tuvo que moverse con cuidado mientras introducía un par de dedos dentro de Peter. El joven se retorció sobre aquel suave edredón y jadeó.

—Mmmm…. Tony…

El millonario sonrió al ver las mejillas enrojecidas de Peter y ver su boca entreabierta, mientras varios gemidos de placer escapaban de los rosados labios. Siguió masajeando la dulce entrada de Peter y cuando lo vio arquear la espalda y moverse incontrolablemente, se detuvo.

—Es hora, bebé… —susurró Tony con la voz entrecortada.

Tony iba a costarse encima de Peter, pero éste se movió.

—No… Voy a montarte…

El millonario sintió algo de temor cuando vio la presteza con la que el chico se apresuró a colocarse encima suyo.

—Despacio, amor… Recuerda lo que dijo el doctor…

Peter frunció el ceño.

—Y recuerda que igual me puedo morir antes de que me la metas… No me digas lo que tengo qué hacer…

Peter se acercó a lamer los labios de Tony y aquel se dejó llevar. El temor aun rondaba su mente.

—Tranquilo, bebé —le advirtió—. Si te empiezas a sentir mal, te debo llevar aunque sea con otro doctor que no sea Strange y…

El chico lo miró fijamente.

—El doctor que se joda. Tú jódeme a mí… Eso es todo lo que quiero…

Tony jadeó resignado y se acomodó mientras sujetaba de las caderas a Peter, quien ansioso, tomó con una mano la enorme polla de su esposo y se colocaba encima de ella, mientras que con la otra, se apoyaba en el pecho del millonario. El castaño jadeó desaforadamente cuando sintió que el enorme y erecto miembro se iba abriendo camino en su estrechez.

—Oh, Tony… Todo… Quiero sentirlo todo…—dijo complacido mientras una sonrisa se dibujaba en su boca.

Para el millonario esa petición fue como música para sus oídos y aun sabiendo que Peter siempre aguantaba su gruesa longitud sin quejarse y que esta vez en serio debía ser precavido, levantó más las caderas para enterrarse más profundo en el ávido y ardiente cuerpo de su joven esposo, mientras éste posaba sus manos sobre el amplio y firme pecho de Tony.

—¡Aaaahhh!

Ese jadeó lo encendió. Empezó a embestir lentamente aun cuando el chico ya había empezado a brincar ya moverse frenéticamente. El ritmo era irregular, pero poco les importaba. Peter subía y bajaba gustoso y Tony levantaba más su pelvis y sujetaba con fuerza a Peter, apretando la suave piel. El deseo poco a poco lo empezó a embargar y a nublar su cordura, tal y como antes eran las cosas.

—¿Te gusta, bebé? ¿Te gusta así?

—Mmm… Sí… Me encanta…

—Toma entonces. Es tuya… Haz lo que quieras…

Peter se apoyó con fuerza sobre el bronceado pecho de Tony. Aquel miraba enloquecido al joven, cuyo semblante era la viva expresión del placer. Sus gemidos fueron subiendo en intensidad y después, Peter estaba gritando a la par que se movía descontroladamente.

—¡Más, más rápido!

El sudor empezó a perlar la frente de Tony y su piel a calentarse más y más. Sus cuerpos chocaban y aquel sonido hueco, obsceno resonaba en el ambiente.

—Peter…. Despacio, bebé… Con calma—pronunció Tony lamiéndose los labios.

—¡Más, más rápido! —gritó Peter— ¡Métemela toda! ¡Toda!

Tony alzó más su cadera y tensó los músculos de sus piernas. Toda su fuerza y sus pensamientos estaban concentrados en sentir ese placer del que llevaba algún tiempo privándose. Peter siguió moviéndose y aunque ya había pasado más tiempo del que a últimas fechas duraba, aquel encuentro apasionado siguió como si nada malo hubiera pasado.

—Nalguéame… —pidió Peter con voz agitada—… nalguéame duro…

—Amor, yo creo que…

Peter lo fulminó con la mirada.

—¡Si me la sacas o te detienes, aquí el muerto va a ser otro!

Tony obedeció y aquel golpe hizo gemir a Peter. El mayor se dio cuenta de lo mucho que Peter estaba disfrutando ese arrebato carnal. Él mismo sintió que la libido aumentaba cada vez más y que necesitaba sentir aquella estrecha parte apretando su verga. Simplemente se dejó ir y siguió golpeando a Peter hasta sentir que su mano hormigueaba.

—¿Te gusta, eh? ¿Quieres otro? —preguntó Tony mordiéndose el labio.

—Sí, si… quiero más…

Tony siguió golpeando las suaves nalgas de Peter y cerró los ojos al imaginar lo enrojecida que estaría la piel del joven, quien no dejaba de sonreír gustoso ante aquel despliegue de golpes contra su piel.

—Bájate…. Quiero verte todo—ordenó Tony.

El joven, aturdido, obedeció. Tony se apresuró y lo puso en cuatro. Ver la mancillada entrada de Peter y la piel enrojecida, lo hizo penetrarlo de inmediato. Siguió embistiendo, adorando la manera en la que los gemidos de Peter se transformaban en vulgares peticiones.

—¡Todo, Tony! ¡Métemela hasta adentro! ¡Métemela duro! ¡Méteme todo lo que tienes, papi!

—¿Así te gusta, bebé? ¿Esto era lo que querías?

Un jadeo fue toda su respuesta. Tony se entregó de lleno a ese torrente de sensaciones deliciosas y sonrió satisfecho cuando vio que Peter estaba estrujando la suave tela del edredón.

—¡Mas, más rápido! ¡Métela hasta el fondo! ¡Más, más, m…!

Tony admiró la forma en la que la espalda de Peter se arqueaba involuntariamente por el placer y supo que se había corrido por la manera en la que aquellas contracciones apretaban su pene y esos jadeos agudos llenaban el ambiente. Tony cerró los ojos en cuanto sintió aquel cosquilleo inconfundible y se vació en el cuerpo de Peter. Jadeó como un animal y cuando sintió que la última gota de semen había quedado dentro del chico, abrió los ojos solo para darse cuenta de que Peter estaba inconsciente. Asustado, sacó violentamente su polla del interior aún caliente del chico y trató de reanimarlo.

—¡Hey, bebé! ¡¿Qué tienes?!

Peter había quedado sujetando el edredón y Tony se apresuró a tomarle el pulso tal y como le había enseñado el galeno que llevaba su caso. Desesperado, al no sentir atisbo de signos vitales, se apresuró a ponerse lo primero que encontró y tomó su teléfono. Empezó a marcar al doctor, cuyo buzón de voz respondía. Miró que Peter no se movía y apenado, le dio un par de bofetadas, que solo consiguieron enrojecer la suave tez del joven.

—¡Maldita sea, Peter!

Pasaron algunos instantes que le parecieron eternos, pero no. Peter no reaccionó y su piel empezó a enfriarse.

—¡No, no, no! ¡Amor, no me hagas esto!

Tony sintió que no podía soportarlo. La piel blanca de Peter comenzó a perder el poco color que tenía y Tony sintió que el alma lo abandonaba. Trató de reanimar al chico mientras seguía marcando al número del doctor, pero una llamada entrante lo tomó por sorpresa. Vio el contacto y no supo qué hacer.

—FRIDAY, por favor, desvía todas las llamadas de ese número.

La IA obedeció y Tony se paralizó. ¿Cómo le explicaría a May Parker que su sobrino estaba inconsciente y que no era capaz de saber qué era lo que le había sucedido? ¿Qué le iba a decir? El terror lo invadió y se quedó contemplando el cuerpo inerte de su joven esposo. Aquella dulce piel que había disfrutado minutos antes, ya estaba helada. Aquellas mejillas antes sonrojadas por el placer y el gozo, estaban mortecinas, casi transparentes.

Tony sintió que la culpa lo carcomía, pero al menos, había logrado disfrutar y hacer sentir al amor de su vida, un poco de placer. Había confiado en que las cosas hubieran tomado un rumbo distinto, pero no. Aquella felicidad simplemente se había tornado en una gran interrogante, cuyo resultado sería incierto y a juzgar por las circunstancias, sería algo trágico. Se dejó caer pesadamente sobre la cama, al lado de Peter.

El llanto asomó a sus ojos y se cuajó en su garganta, oprimiéndola. No podía creer que todo hubiera terminado de esa forma, casi inverosímil. A su mente vinieron los recuerdos de cómo había conocido a aquel, con quien pensó, compartiría la eternidad. Se acordó de todos los desaguisados y desencuentros iniciales, todas las veces que sintió que lo celos lo carcomían con solo imaginarlo con otro. Las veces que hizo que su orgullo despareciera con tal de hacerlo feliz, y ahora yacía a su lado sin moverse.

Iba a dar cauce a la tristeza cuando escuchó que tocaban a la puerta, como si quisieran derribarla. Recordó que no había activado los protocolos de seguridad y salió casi corriendo. Strange estaba agitado.

—¿Dónde está?

Tony se hizo a un lado y dejó que Strange entrara a la habitación. Ni siquiera le importaba que el médico pudiera ver el cuerpo desnudo y perfecto de Peter. Stephen comenzó a tomarle los signos vitales y tras una minuciosa revisión, respiró aliviado.

—Catalepsia. Es un episodio de catalepsia y tal vez, síncope vasovagal. Todo está bien.

Tony jadeó.

—¿Q-qué dices?

Strange lo miró.

—Es una falla neuronal muy sutil. Sus signos vitales se reducen al mínimo, pero está vivo. Hay que llevarlo al hospital, pero está bien.

Tony respiró aliviado y sin importarle que su bata se hubiera movido lo suficiente, se acercó a abrazar al médico.

—¿Estás seguro? —preguntó entre lágrimas.

—Tan seguro como que estoy viendo lo que no quiero ver.

Tony se acomodó la bata y se sentó a un lado de Strange, quien ya había pedido una ambulancia.

—Disculpa, ¿pero qué es ese sín… qué…?

Stephen volvió a tomar el pulso de Peter.

—¿Síncope vasovagal? Mira… es un desmayo algo raro, pero se presenta cuando el corazón está latiendo más de lo normal o cuando, una persona tiene sexo anal y se retira el miembro rápidamente… A algunas personas los afecta más que a otros y…

Tony frunció el ceño.

—Nunca lo hemos hecho tan…brusco —se sintió apenado de decirlo.

Strange carraspeó mientras volvía a tomar los signos vitales de Peter.

—Pero si tu chico tiene ciertas características físicas y fisiológicas que lo hacen especial, no veo por qué ciertas cosas que son normales para los demás, no pudieran ser extraordinarias para él… Es relativo.

Tony respiró profundamente.

—¿Lo visto?

—Ponle algo ligero. Vamos a revisarlo y…

Unos toquidos insistentes los hicieron guardar silencio. Tony supuso de quien se trataba y miró a Stephen.

—¿Qué? ¿Malas noticias? —preguntó el médico.

Tony asintió.

—Mi tía política…

Stephen soltó la muñeca de Peter.

—No te preocupes. Los exámenes y los análisis que he hecho son contundentes. Y aunque ahora no parezca lo correcto esperar, sé que Peter está bien. Tranquilo.

Los toquidos aumentaron y Tony salió lentamente. En cuanto abrió la puerta, aquella mujer se le lanzó a besos en las mejillas y la frente.

—¡Tony! ¿Dónde está mi bebé? Hace días que le llamo y no contesta y…

El millonario carraspeó.

—Está durmiendo y…

La italiana entró con toda la confianza del mundo.

—¡Ay, mi Peter! ¡Tan perezoso como siempre!

Tony se preocupó pese a lo que Stephen le había dicho. No sabría cómo explicarle a aquella mujer que su sobrino ya llevaba algún tiempo inconsciente y que había otro hombre cuidándolo. La italiana simplemente lo volteó a ver.

—¿Pasa algo, Tony?

El millonario carraspeó.

—No, nada. Todo bien.

—Ah, ya. Oye, ¿te importa si paso a verlo? Tuve un sueño algo raro. Soñé que mi Peter estaba como dormido, pero que llevaba mucho tiempo así.

Tony iba a explicárselo cuando la mujer lanzó un grito. Entró casi corriendo y vio que estaba Stephen monitoreando a Peter y que el chico seguía sin reaccionar.

—May, yo… Nosotros…

La mujer le lanzó una mirada que decía muchas cosas, incluso que no saldrá vivo de esa.

—¿Qué es todo eso? ¿Quién es este tipo y por qué…? ¿Por qué…?

El médico se levantó y sin que Tony lo pudiera evitar, fue abofeteado y luego le tocó a él.

—¡¿Qué carajos están haciendo con mi Peter?! ¡¿Qué le hiciste, Tony?!

El millonario bajó la mirada. Ninguno de los dos pudo encararla como era debido, pero el médico se arriesgó.

—Señora, soy el medico de los Stark. Soy Stephen Strange y su ¿familiar? Sufre de una condición algo… interesante.

La italiana perdió la cabeza y se le fue a los golpes a Tony.

—¿Interesante? ¡La demanda que le voy a poner a este animal apenas se sepa todo esto y de paso a usted, por encubrir a un maldito enfermo que…!

Stephen se arriesgó a recibir una bofetada más. Tony no sabía qué decir. Con justa razón le hubiera dicho que sí a lo que su tía política fuera a pedirle, pero no sabía cómo calmarla. Stephen se dejó abofetear hasta que la mujer se cansó y fue a darle un par de nalgadas a Peter, quien seguía bocabajo en la cama, pero los dos hombres no se atrevieron a detenerla.

—¡¡Y apenas recobres el conocimiento, me vas a oír, Peter!! ¡¿Qué clase de porquerías estás haciendo y…?!

Tony y Stephen no daban crédito a lo que veían.

—¡May, no! ¡No le pegues!

—¡Señora, por favor! ¡No le pegue a…!

May los miró fúrica.

—¿Qué no le puedo dar un par de nalgadas a este holgazán que crie como a un hijo? Ustedes quiénes son, ¿eh?

Aquellos golpes secos resonaron unos instantes más y hasta que la piel del chico estuvo enrojecida y May se cansó, se atrevieron a sujetarla.

—¡¿Qué carajos es lo que dice que tiene mi Peter?! ¡¡Cómo si no supiera que con unas nalgadas en pocos minutos…!! ¡¡Se los dije!! ¡¡Todo se arregla con el viejo remedio de May Parker!!

Los dos hombres se asombraron cuando Peter empezó a murmurar algo y se acomodaba como si sólo hubiera tomado una siesta. Se volteó y May se zafó del agarre de esos dos hombres y al fin, le aventó a Peter el chal que llevaba sobrepuesto.

—¡No seas descarado y tápate tus miserias! ¡Sólo Dios sabe qué has estado haciendo con estos animales y…!

Peter se estiró y bostezó.

—¿May? ¿Qué… haces aquí?

Tony y Strange se miraron anonadados. La mujer estaba fúrica.

—¡¿Cómo que qué hago?! ¡Vine a verte porque ni siquiera respondes mis llamadas! ¿Es porque estás muy entretenido con tu esposo y con ese otro señor?

Peter bostezó y miró con extrañeza a aquel par.

—No entiendo… Se supone que…

Cuando al fin se dio cuenta, se levantó avergonzado y corrió hacia el baño ocultando parcialmente su desnudez. May miró con odio a Tony.

—¿Lo estás dejando que se drogue? ¿Este tipo en serio es su doctor o es el que te da las porquerías que le metes a mi sobrino para que… hagan sus cosas?

Tony seguía sin dar crédito al ver que su joven esposo se había levantado como si nada. Stephen estaba igual de atónito.

—Pero… era un síncope vasovagal muy claro… —masculló Strange.

—¿Síncope vaso… qué? —replicó May— ¡Un par de nalgadas arregla todo! ¡Si no lo supiera yo cuando el pobre te veía en la televisión y se privaba por horas, ¿eh Tony?! ¡Siempre era lo mismo! ¡Una puta noticia tuya en la tele y se privaba hasta caer desmayado! ¡Un maldito recorte tuyo del periódico y perdía el conocimiento! ¡Sólo hay que nalguearlo y boom! ¡Regresa a la normalidad! ¡Así tratamos los problemas de niños berrinchudos en Italia! ¡Con un carajo! ¡Y Peter, te espero en la casa solo, ni se te ocurra…!

La mujer ya no dijo nada. Salió sin despedirse mientras que Tony y Stephen quedaban con un palmo de narices. Peter pidió ayuda y Tony fue corriendo a dejarle una bata.

—Igual los espero en el hospital, si tienen tiempo… —dijo el galeno mientras salía de la habitación.

—Allá te alcanzamos—dijo Tony mientras buscaba algo de ropa para ambos.

Apenas su casa quedó vacía, Tony se dejó caer en la cama al tiempo que trataba de entender lo que su tía política le había dicho. Peter salió como si nada, luciendo incluso mucho mejor que otras veces.

—Así que sólo hay que nalguearte, ¿eh?

Peter lo miró desconcertado mientras trataba de recordar algo de lo sucedido.

—Es que May hacía eso siempre que me ponía mal por tu culpa…

Tony apretó los puños.

—Y nunca me dijiste nada…

Peter se arrodilló frente a su esposo.

—Porque no me acordaba. Ella sólo me pegaba cuando me ponía así… Digo, era un niño y…

Tony suspiró apesadumbrado.

—Deja me visto para que vayamos al doctor y luego te dejo en casa de May. No quiero que me muela a golpes.

Peter sonrió. Aquella aura lujuriosa volvió a manifestarse en su cara de ángel. Tal perecía que aquel miedo a una muerte silenciosa e inevitable, era solo un mal sueño.

—Bueno, ahora que sabes cómo reanimarme, ¿te importa si te la chupo? Por favor…

Tony se abrió la bata y jaló los cabellos de su joven esposo. No iba a desperdiciar tal oportunidad si ya había un diagnostico médico y una experiencia cercana que lo avalaran.

—Dime que no te quedaste desmayado comiendo….

Peter sonrió pícaramente mientras empezaba a ver aquella enorme y jugosa falange erecta frente a sí. Tony no lo recordaba tan rubicundo y lleno de vida.

—No que yo me acuerde… Pero en todo caso, ya sabes qué hacer.

Tony cerró los ojos un momento.

—Con que no me muerdas o me mutiles, todo está bien.

Peter sonrió y empezó a pasar su lengua húmeda sobre aquella tremenda erección. Tal parecía que jamás había sucedido ese temible episodio que los había puesto a replantearse muchas cosas, inclusive la fidelidad después de la muerte. Tal parecía que el tiempo jamás había transcurrido entre su último arrebato carnal y éste otro. Tony era un ateo declarado pero en ese momento, agradeció a Dios por el milagro recibido y de paso le pidió, que si Peter volvía a desmayarse, que no fuera mientras se la estaba mamando. El joven nunca lo había mordido, pero tampoco quería saber que se sentiría si así fuera.

Apenas sintió su tibio aliento empezar a envolver su miembro, suspiró aliviado. Quería sentir aquella dulce muerte, aquella que era pequeña y breve pero que era deliciosa. No tenía ganas de pensar en nada más que no fueran aquellos delgados labios succionando con avidez y deleite aquella parte que por mucho tiempo había quedado desatendida.

Fin.


End file.
